Sweet Dreams are made of this
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel experiences his first wet dream and Dean offers special "comfort" afterwards. Title taken from a Eurythmics song of the same name. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Castiel stood back and watched Dean sleep night after night, enthralled by the hunter's face whilst he slept. Dean looked so care-free, so peaceful, so beautifully human when he was sleeping, that it made Castiel's essence grow warm, loving, peaceful in turn. He often sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, moving closer to the hunter, wanted to be near to him, to touch him if he stirred restlessly in sleep.

A smile graced Castiel's face whenever Dean called out for the angel, need, want, longing trapped deep within the hunter's voice, love apparent by the gentle smile gracing Dean's still sleeping mouth. Dean turned instinctively towards Castiel as soon as he became sleepily aware of him sitting there, hands resting lightly by his face on the pillow, fingers curling lazily towards his cheeks.

Castiel always picked one hand up, kissed the knuckles, kissed each fingertip, smiled when he heard Dean's sleepy chuckles. The angel always settled down with the hunter when Dean reached for him, partially awake and yawning, before the angel cradled the hunter in his arms, awake, still watching as Dean lapsed back into sleep.

Castiel watched as Dean's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, eyes moving restlessly beneath the lids, lips parted and sleepy breath pushing out in steady gasps. Castiel settled still further into Dean's body, felt safe and warm every night that he did so, often wondering what it felt like to abandon the body into blissful sleep.

As he watched Dean one night, safely held between Dean's arms, he let his angelic self drift, detached himself from Jimmy's body slightly, letting the man take over his own body if only peripherally. He felt sleep overcome Jimmy, felt oblivion like he'd never known it before, examined it closely, curiously, watched as image after image played out inside Jimmy's head.

He watched from inside Jimmy's body, ghosted around his head, examined the sensations of what it meant to dream closely. He smiled, felt his own mind wander over thoughts of Dean, his hunter, his lover, unconsciously attaching his own thoughts and desires onto Jimmy's sleeping mind.

Jimmy rescinded, surrendered his dreams to Castiel, felt wonder as the dream of Jimmy's home turned lazily into dreams of Dean, lips meeting in an endless stream of lengthy kisses, breath mingling, lips reddened and swollen beneath snowy skies.

He felt Jimmy's amusement, his acceptance, his peacefulness under Castiel's weight in his mind and Castiel knew that Jimmy at least tolerated, if not all out approved of the angel's ever deepening relationship with Dean. In him, the angel had found a tolerant ally, now that Jimmy no longer could go home to his own family. Jimmy was a man after all, and had his own needs to fulfil, whichever way he could fulfil them. Slowly, Castiel became aware of Jimmy's body reacting to Castiel's dreams, dick stiffening beneath the onslaught of images, memories of Dean slowly pleasuring Castiel, mouth wrapped around his cock, tongue teasing inflamed skin.

He felt Jimmy's orgasm pooling beneath the man's navel, pleasurable pressure growing stronger and filtering through his body, setting every nerve ending alight and aflame. His memories grew stronger, more insistent, vivid recollections of Dean moving inside him, filling him up with his dick, making him feel good, satisfied, loving, loved.

Finally, Jimmy came, untouched, yet still sated, release sticking against his boxers as tremors worked through his body, crying out for Dean loudly. Castiel rose to the surface, reclaimed Jimmy's body as his own once more, blinked into wakefulness, just as Dean blinked slowly from sleep, looking confused, amused, green eyes hazy and sleep filled still.

Dean grinned suddenly when he saw Castiel's slightly sleep tousled look, mouth open and gasping, cheeks sweaty and flushed as his hair curled down to stick to his forehead. Dean recognized that look - it was the look of someone who'd just had a wet dream and judging who he was looking at - his first ever wet dream.

Dean couldn't take his eyes from the still bliss soaked angel, licked his lips, as Castiel groaned, breath catching in his throat, cheeks flushed and sweat stained, lips reddened and pouting out with wanton need. Castiel looked so abandoned, so ready, so laid bare, so willing, so lost that Dean was turned on, felt lust roar through his body, begging for Dean to take Castiel, to fuck him, to ride him hard until Castiel came again.

Castiel turned wide, not quite innocent eyes onto the hunter, lips parted, tongue lapping to moisten their dry surfaces slowly. Dean chuckled, pushed gentle hands through Castiel's hair and slicked the wet strands back from the angel's forehead. He kissed him, pressed gentle lips against Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, lips working eagerly, steadily against his own.

He slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, caught the angel's breathy moans before they broke the air, hands caressing Castiel's body eagerly. He moaned against the familiar weight of Castiel's tongue in his mouth, tasting of purity, muskiness that was exclusive to Castiel himself.

Castiel moaned beneath the onslaught of Dean's attentions, body responding to Dean as readily as it had when Jimmy had slept, moans escaping from his throat, punching the air whenever Dean broke away. He let Dean turn him onto his back, barely felt it when the hunterremoved his ever present trench coat, fumbled at his belt, pulled his dark pants, his plain boxers down and away from slim hips.

He helped Dean to wriggle his pants and boxers free from his thighs, his shins, his feet, before Dean tossed them onto the floor out of the way. He remained on his hands and knees in front of Dean, heard the rustle of the bedspread as Dean peeled his boxer shorts free from sturdy hips, flimsy fabric soon joining Castiel's pants and boxers on the floor.

Dean reached over to the bedside table, bed moving drunkenly beneath his shifting weight, before sliding the drawer open quietly. He slid the lube from beneath his stuff tossed carelessly in the drawer, before uncapping it, squeezing some of the cool liquid onto too hot fingertips.

Castiel waited, breath catching in his throat, dick already on its way to full hardness once more, cried out when he felt the first caress of Dean's slick fingers against his hole. His cry turned into a pleading whimper, a purling whine as Dean stroked again, fingers teasing the sensitive flesh and tickling against the tight ring of muscles.

"Please, Dean," Castiel murmured. "Please."

"Say it, Cas," Dean murmured back, mouth hovering close to the angel's ear, breath tickling against the lobe in gasps.

Castiel arched back into Dean's body, felt the sweat pooling on hunter's skin, felt the hardness of Dean's length pressing temptingly against his thigh.

"Say how much you want me. I know you were dreaming of me just now. Say it, Cas," Dean continued, lips close to Castiel's ear now, closer, closer still until they kissed against the flesh.

"Please, Dean. I want you. I want you ... to fuck me. Please," Castiel almost begged, his voice raised into a tone that vaguely resembled Jimmy's, so much lighter than Castiel's own voice ever was.

Dean chuckled, before pulling away slightly, bed moving, creaking beneath him as he smoothed slick lube over his straining erection, small whimpers easing past tightly clenched teeth as he touched himself. He leant forward, pressed a wet kiss to the small of Castiel's back, cupped the angel's bare ass with one slightly sticky hand, before the bed shifted again beneath him.

Castiel closed his eyes, expectant, waiting, mouth hanging loosely open as he felt Dean's body fit snugly to his own. He whimpered, a sudden cry in the night breaking loudly against the pillow as he felt Dean slowly ease his dick inside the angel. Castiel tensed, his muscles retracting around Dean's erection, almost rejecting the sudden intrusion. A small, pained cry leaked past his swollen lips, muffled against the pillow as his eyes closed involuntarily.

Dean waited, before he asked - "You okay?"

"Yes, Dean. Please. I'm ready," Castiel replied, voice relaxed now, muscles slowly loosening around Dean's cock by degrees.

A smile flickered over Dean's face, before he pushed in further, a sigh escaping his lips when he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Castiel felt good, warm, perfectly snug and his hips started moving against the angel's in hard, erratic thrusts.

His mind wandered again over being woken by Castiel's eager cry, thought again of Castiel's open look of lust after waking from his first wet dream and Dean thrust harder still. Castiel had cried for him, had been thinking of him and it made Dean feel good, alive, turned on.

Castiel thrust back onto Dean's dick every time that the hunter withdrew, cries falling from ripe lips as they fucked against one another, angelic hands braced against the bed, the wall as they writhed together in a sweaty heap.

Dean listened to Castiel's cries, growing louder, begging, loved the idea of Castiel being noisy and all because of what Dean was doing to him. He thrust harder still, screams of pleasure now working loose from his own lips as an orgasm pooled in his abdomen, took flight through his body and consumed him. He thought of Castiel's face, ripe lips parted, needy, begging him, whining for him and he came, filled Castiel with his hot release, the angel's name heavy on Dean's lips.

Castiel supported himself against the bed, felt Dean's come filling him as the hunter climaxed and the angel started to touch himself, fingers rubbing over his painfully hard erection erratically, wrist snapping against his skin eagerly. Tortured moans fell from his still swollen lips, wanted to come until finally, he found release, filled his hand with his spunk, staining the sheets below him in sticky spurts.

He slumped against the bed wearily, spent, sated, smiled when he felt Dean flop beside him just as wearily, arms, legs entwined in a sweaty jumble. There was movement from across the room, making both Dean and Castiel look up and over at Sam just stirring from sleep.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, guiltily, followed by a similarly guilty greeting from Castiel.

Dean covered their modesty with the sticky sheets, mustered a smile for the sleep tousled Sam, who grumbled groggily at him and threw a badly aimed pillow in their general direction.

"Next time, keep it down, guys, will ya? Trying to sleep here," he said, grouchily, before he turned over and started snoring again.

"Sorry, Sam. We'll be quiet in the future," Dean murmured, chuckles interspersing his words as he spoke.

Castiel watched him as Dean laughed quietly, a gentle smile gracing his face as his eyes were riveted to Dean's lips, his smiling mouth avidly. Dean draped one arm around Castiel's slim shoulders, dropped a kiss to the angel's dark haired head, as Castiel settled closer into Dean's body. They lay like that for quite some time, quiet, awake, exchanging the occasional lengthy kiss while Sam slept across the room .

Castiel waited until Dean finally drifted off into gentle, sated sleep, mouth open, relaxed, weary, before a soft smile curled his lips once more. He stayed, continued to watch his lover, content to remain by his side for the night, even though this time, he didn't sleep himself ...

-fini-


End file.
